


Crossing the Threshold - Part 4

by bangteenx7



Series: Crossing the Threshold [4]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, seventeen fanfiction, seventeen imagines, seventeen scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangteenx7/pseuds/bangteenx7
Summary: You and Jihoon reconnect for old times sake, putting Jeonghan in an uncomfortable position





	Crossing the Threshold - Part 4

_Difference threshold is defined as the minimum noticeable difference that a person can detect at least fifty percent of the time._

_**GENRE** : smut, angst, some fluff,  _Best friend!Jihoon, Neighbor!Jeonghan__

__**PAIRING** : Jihoon x reader, Jeonghan x reader_  
_

_**WARNING** : sexual content, eavesdropping, masturbation_

_**WORD COUNT** : 4.6k_

__

__

You sat at your kitchen counter the next day, laptop open expense accounts from various departments scattered on the countertop, your head resting against the cool marble. You had been going over these accounts trying to finish this report that was due Monday but you couldn’t clear your head enough to focus. The familiar ping of your phone caught your attention and you unlocked the screen to see who dared to disturb your quiet morning. It was Jihoon of course.

_**Hoonie [11:27]: (Y/N)~ come over. I’m bored** _

_**You [11:31]: What about Soonyoung?** _

_**Hoonie [11:35]: he’s out with Gyu. Come seee meeee** _

_**You [11:37]: idk Ji, I got a lot of work** _

_**You [11:44]: Ji?** _

_**You [11:50] Jihoon?** _

_**You [11:59] Lee Jihoon. Answer me now.** _

_**Hoonie [12:00]: uwu pleeaase~?** _

_**You [12:06]: …. I’m on my way** _

You stepped out into the cold weather and tucked your scarf further around your neck as you walked towards the end of the street. The walk to Jihoon’s apartment was hell because of the cold but you couldn’t bring yourself to turn back. You continued your way through the bustling city as you made your way to his place. Stopped at a crosswalk a couple of blocks away, you pulled out your phone to check your messages.

**_Hoonie [12:26]: where are you?_ **

**_You [12:28]: I’m literally right down the street. Be there in a sec_ **

**_Hoonie [12:31] okay uwu_ **

**_You [12:32]: uwu_ **

You put your phone back in your pocket as the crosswalk signal changes and you start across the street. You keep your brisk pace until you notice some familiar silver hair up ahead of you, following a white cloud on a leash. You kick up your pace as you try to catch up. You were right behind Jeonghan now as you both reach the door to the building.

He held it open, not realizing it was you behind him. “thanks,” you say breathlessly, alerting him to your presence. “Oh, hello!” he says in a rather cheerful voice as you approach the elevator. “How are you?” he asks turning to you. “Cold,” you answer truthfully. Jeonghan chuckles and looks down to his dog. Today he’s wearing dark slacks, a rather thick black wool coat buttoned all the way up and a wide brimmed hat.  _How did he always look so fucking good??_

The elevator doors pinged as they opened and the two of you stepped on. “You spend a lot of time over here,” Jeonghan was the first to break the silence. “You might as well move in.” he chuckled. You shook your head. “I don’t fancy sleeping on the couch,” you joked. He looked down at you. “Well, what about the third bedroom?” he asked and you looked up at him, confusion written all over your face. “There isn’t a third bedroom,” you said plainly and Jeonghan gave you a smile, one that clearly said ‘I know more than you,’ before he answered.

“Oh, but there is. That apartment is a mirror of our apartment.” The elevator doors opened with a ding and you stepped out. “I’ll see you around, (Y/N),” Jeonghan said walking down the hall to his apartment and letting himself in. You approached Jihoon’s door and rang the bell. The door was thrown open and Jihoon dragged you inside by the arm. “Finally!” he exclaimed. He led you to the couch and you plopped down.

“Where’s the fire, chief?” you asked jokingly. Jihoon sat down next to you and shifted, lying down so his head was in your lap. “Just let me lay like this for a minute,” he groaned, grabbing your hand and placing it on his head signaling you to play with his hair and you are happy to oblige. Running your fingers through his locks, neither one of you said much. It was moments like this that you cherished most with Jihoon. 

You didn’t need words, you were comfortable being silent as long as you were in each other’s company. You don’t know when but at some point your eyes had shut and you were dozing off because Jihoon’s soft voice broke the silence and your eyes fluttered open. “(Y/N),” he said barely above a whisper. You hummed in response.

“Do you ever miss me?” he asked, his eyes shut as you continued to stroke his hair. You didn’t say anything at first but you knew what he was talking about. Deciding to play coy, you finally responded. “Miss you? I see you all the time Ji,” you chuckled. Jihoon’s eyes opened and found yours. “You know what I mean,” and he was right. You did. Even though you don’t say anything right away, he reached up, fingertips lightly brushing against your cheek.

He didn’t say anything but there was a questioning look in his eyes. You did slightly miss the relationship you had once shared. It had been a while since your last relationship and the last time you were intimate with someone. “Sometimes,” you finally admitted softly. Jihoon sat up, turning to face you. He pulled you onto his lap. You tried pulling away but his hands held your sides firmly. “We shouldn’t,” you whispered, his face inches from yours. “Why not? It’s not like either of us is tied to someone.” His lips ghosted over yours to press a sweet kiss to your cheek.

“What about Squishy?” you asked, a soft sigh slipping past your lips at the sensation of his soft lips trailing across your cheek toward the corner of your mouth. “Hoshi? What about him?” Jihoon asked, his hands sliding down your sides and stopped at your hips. “What if he walks in on us?” 

You were finding it harder to focus on speaking. “He won’t,” Jihoon smiled, his lips pressing soft, wet kisses along your jaw. You let out a tiny whimper when his lips met the sensitive skin of your neck. “Jihoon,” you warned as his hands skimmed the hem of your shirt. “(Y/N), please. Let me make you feel good. For old times sake,” Jihoon whispered, his breath sending shivers down your spine.

You involuntarily tilted your head to the side, giving him more access. “I promise I’ll make you feel amazing,” he whispered again. You sighed, nodding your head giving him permission and he pulled you in for a kiss, your lips meeting for the first time in years. Your arms wrapped around Jihoon’s neck, pulling yourself impossibly closer to him, chests pressing together. His hands slid down to your thighs, squeezing once before sliding back up, one stopping at the small of your back, the other cupping the back of your neck, deepening the kiss.

Jihoon was a very caring and generous lover you realized after your first sexual partner after him. He was devoted to making his partner feel amazing. Body worship, praise, sweet words of encouragement, cute nicknames were his forte. He never called you degrading names, hit you unless you asked him to but even then he was still reluctant to. 

Jihoon never rushed anything in his life, including sex. He took his time, touching you in all the right places, making you come undone over and over until you were begging for him to be inside you. “Time is patience, love,” he would whisper in your ear, his breath sending shivers down your spine. This time was no different, with you sitting on his lap, hands in his hair, his hands kneading your ass, lips locked on each other.

Jihoon bucked up into your core, a moan escaping his lips only to be caught by yours. The two of you had gotten off like this, grinding against one another, in the past when the thrill of being caught by your parents was present. Now however, you were two adults instead of two horny teenagers. “Ah, fuck,” Jihoon cursed softly when you rocked your hips against his, grinding down on him. 

“I need you,” he whispered, hands travelling up underneath your shirt, his fingers skimming your soft flesh leaving goosebumps in their wake. You grinded against him particularly hard and he let out a loud moan, resting his head against the back of the couch. Your lips moved down, leaving light kisses along his jaw, down the side of his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

“This needs to come off,” you said pulling back, your fingers playing with the hem of his sweater. He immediately ripped the offending article of clothing off, discarding it lazily. “This too,” you pulled at the white tee shirt he always wore under all his shirts. He discarded that too and is left shirtless under you. 

“Anything else, princess?” he had meant for it to sound sarcastic but it came out breathless. Your lips were back on his neck, trailing wet, soft kisses lazily along the skin before sinking your teeth into his shoulder. He let out a small yelp, bucking his hips up into you. You sucked light bruises into his shoulder where you knew no one would see them.

His hand cupped your breast over your bralette and you pressed into his touch, sighing. You pulled away long enough to rid yourself of your own top, leaving you in just a lacy bralette. Jihoon’s hand dipped under the thin material and you gasped at the contact of his warm hand against your pert nipple. “Stop teasing me, baby,” he panted gently rolling the sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger. You whimpered, grinding your clothed heat against his hard on the thin material feeling amazing against your clit. He moaned again, and withdrew his hand.

“I can’t wait any longer, I need you,” he said cupping your face. “Please,” he added. You smiled.  “Patience,” you told him as you lifted off him, getting to your feet. Jihoon whined at the loss of your warm skin. You maintained eye contact as you slid your panties down from under your skirt, letting them fall to the floor before getting on your knees between Jihoon’s legs. 

“Fuck, (Y/N), you can give me head some other time, right now, I need to be inside you,” he said pulling you up on top of him with one hand, undoing his pants with the other. He pulled himself out of his pants, lips attacking yours. You straddled his lap, positioning yourself over the head of his cock.

“Wait,” he said against your lips, hands holding your hips in place. “What?” you hissed, pressing short kisses repeatedly to his lips. “Condom. They’re in my night stand.” You groaned loudly and shook your head. “No time, I need you right now. I trust you,” you said, eyes finding his. In them you saw something new. You and Jihoon had never had sex without a condom before. You watched as he pondered the situation before coming to the conclusion that he needed you.

Jihoon guided your hips until the tip of his member was slowly sliding between your lips. Your mouth parting slightly as a satisfied sigh leaving your lungs as you slowly sunk down onto him, the stretch of him better than you remembered. “Oh my God,” you whimpered when Jihoon was fully inside you. 

“ _Fuck_ , stay still,” Jihoon said, holding your hips in place. It had been a while. While you tried not to come just from the feeling of Jihoon, bare, inside you, he tried not to come at the sensation of your walls gripping him tightly. After a few moments, Jihoon guided you, rolling you against him and he groaned, his head falling back against the couch again. “Goddamn it,” he moaned.

“Jihoon,” you said in a shaky breath. “Ride me,” he said in a husky voice and you did. It didn’t take long until Jihoon was pressing his thumb against your clit to help you get off faster and before you orgasm he pulled out of you, prolonging his own climax to focus solely on you. “Jihoon, please,” you whined, his thumb fast at work on your clit. “I know,” he smiled. “I’m close,” you breathed. 

“Come for me, baby,” Jihoon said watching your face. Your hips stutter, thighs clenching, a moan falling out of your mouth as you orgasmed at his words. Jihoon helped you ride out your high until you shuddered from overstimulation. “Come here,” Jihoon said before lifting you off the couch and carrying you to his bedroom. “I’m not done with you, yet,” he murmured, setting you on the bed.

He stripped himself off his remaining clothing before turning his attention to you. He unzipped your skirt and slid it down your thighs. You sat up to allow him to undo your bralette, tossing it to the side. His lips attached to your neck and Jihoon guided you to lie back on the bed. He focused on one spot in particular, softly kissing, sucking, and biting on the sensitive skin at the base of your neck. You jerked your hips up, your soaked heat rubbing against Jihoon’s still painfully erect cock. He groaned into your neck, the vibrations sending shivers down your spine.

Jihoon reacted quickly, slipping inside you and in one swift thrust, buried himself completely inside your clenching walls once again. The two of you lie there for a moment before he began to move, snapping his hips against yours sharply setting a rhythm only he knew. He pulled out slowly and snapped back in deeply. 

A soft cry ripped from your throat as he hit a sensitive spot. “Ji, please-“ he cut you off with a kiss as he continued to thrust into you. “I know,” is all he said. His hips slow giving you a few shallow thrusts before pulling out completely. He turned you over on your stomach and climbed over your thighs, positioning himself at your entrance once again.

He glided into you easily and continued with deep slow thrusts. You could barely take it, you just wanted your release. “Ji, faster,” you pleaded and he chuckled, the sound low but he obliged, pumping into you a little faster. One hand on your hip, the other slid up your back to grab a fistful of your hair at the base of your neck and tugged. You moaned as your head was pulled back. Jihoon paused, his hand on your hip sliding under your stomach and pulling you up onto your hands and knees.

He resumed his motions, thrusting into you, deeper than before. A series of moans, intermingled with his name cascaded from your lips as he brought you both closer to climax. Jihoon reached around to rub circles quickly into your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. He pulled out once again as you climaxed, your tired body falling to the bed as your arms gave out, unable to support you anymore. “Jihoon,” you softly whimpered. He turned you over on your back one last time before guiding himself inside you again and began his final assault on your core.

You cried out as Jihoon increased speed and depth until you were a panting, moaning mess under him. He buried his face in your neck, his hips snapping into yours. “ _Fuck_ , …..I’m close, (Y/N),” he moaned and you arch into him. “Don’t hold back. Let it go,” you moaned, running your fingers through his hair. His thrusts become sloppier as he chased his own release. 

“Where do you want me to come?” he asked, but instead of answering him, you wrapped your legs around his hips pushing him further into you, your own hips bucking up to meet his. The sound of skin hitting skin is interrupted by your shrill cry and Jihoon’s intense moan as the coil winding up finally snapped and he released into you.

He rode out his orgasm until his hips falter and he came to a halt, cock still buried nside you. You pushed his bangs back off his forehead, smiling up at him. He returned the smile, dipping down to kiss you. “Told you I’d make you feel good,” he pantef and you let out a shaky laugh. “That was incredible, Jihoon. Thank you,” you said in between breaths. 

“For you, anything.” Jihoon pressed a kiss to your temple and pulled out, his release mixed with yours spilling out of you. “I’m gonna have to wash these sheets,” he mumbled, heading into his bathroom. He returned with a wet washcloth and proceeded to clean you, wiping away any cum that spilled out of you. He smiled at you, thanking you again.

* * *

Jeonghan sighed, settling  against his headboard a, book in hand, ready to get lost in the murder mystery. He began reading taking in all the words, allowing his mind to create vivid scenes as if he were watching a movie. One of the things he prided himself on was his vivid imagination. The minutes ticked by as he read, seemingly lost in his own world until he heard it. A whine. At first he assumed it was Mi Cha who wanted up on the bed but Mi Cha was in her own bed. He heard it again only it came from behind the wall behind him. He marked his place in his book and listened. Another sound only this time, a moan. 

He recognized that voice. He knew he did. Who was that? Why was it so familiar? That’s when he heard his neighbor’s voice, muffled, “fuck, (Y/N),” and Jeonghan froze. You and Jihoon… were you fucking? No, no, no he told himself. You were just friends. Both of you had said so. There’s no way you two were on the other side of this wall having sex. He didn’t want to think about it. He tried to shut out the sound of his neighbor groaning. He didn’t need that image in his head until he heard a female moan. Your moan. He heard how you sound and Jeonghan knew he was screwed. His mind ran wild, images of you lying on your back completely bare for him.  _Stop this. You can’t imagine her like that._  

He tried to force the lewd images from his head, willing his brain to clear but he heard another one of your moans and he tried to contain a groan that was forcing its way up his throat, his erection growing, straining against the material of his sweatpants. “Ji, faster,” he heard you whine and Jeonghan closed his eyes, finally giving in and allowing his mind to wander.

He wasn’t proud of himself, but he was unbelievably turned on and he slipped his hand under his pants, inside his boxers, fingers wrapping around his length. He hissed at the contact. He allowed his senses to drown in your mewls as he stroked himself, imagining it was you instead of his hand. As your moans grew in volume and intensity, his rhythm changed to match, pumping himself faster. 

Catching the drop of pre-cum at the tip of his member, he spread that down his shaft and focused his attention to the head of his cock. His hips involuntarily began to buck up as he stroked himself faster, timing his rhythm with the sound of skin on skin that now traveled through the walls.

“I’m gonna-” Jeonghan heard Jihoon say and Jeonghan’s breathing stuttered. He was close, too. “Don’t hold back, let it go,” your voice said with a moan. He bucked a couple times more before biting back a moan and coming in his pants and all over his hand. He cursed softly when you cried out, Jihoon’s moan mixing with your voice as you both came. Jeonghan scoffed at the situation. 

He felt extremely dirty and so invasive. He got up to rid himself of his soiled clothes and decided to hop in the shower to rinse off, vowing he would never speak of this to anyone. After all, he had just pleasured himself to the sound of his next door neighbor fucking you, the girl he had been fantasizing about since he met you the day Jihoon and Soonyoung moved in. He didn’t know how he was going to face either of you now that he knew what you both sounded like in bed. Hopefully, with time, this would all just go away. Hopefully.

* * *

Your eyes fluttered open, taking a moment to register your surroundings until you became aware of the body behind yours, an arm wrapped around your waist. You turned slightly finding a sleeping Jihoon lying behind you, his hair tousled with sleep and no doubt from your previous escapades. 

You watched him, your eyes trailing over him taking in his peaceful expression. At times you did miss being involved romantically with him but the strain the relationship put on you was just too much. His lips parted as a light snore passed through them from his throat. You couldn’t help but smile as he continued sleeping before he closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the low light filtering into his room before his eyes found yours and his face broke into a bright smile. You returned it as he rolled on his back and you rested your head on his chest and smiled, your eyes squinting az he yawned. “How are you feeling?” he asked, wrapping one arm around your shoulders, the other playing the fingers on your hand that was resting on his chest. “Fine. A little sore but,” you started, watching his hand toy with yours. “Otherwise fine.” You smiled up at him, Jihoon mirroring your expression.

“So uh, I was thinking before we fell asleep,” Jihoon said, nervousness on the edge of his voice. You looked back at your intertwined hands. “Yeah?” you asked softly. “About what?” You didn’t meet his gaze. “Us,” he whispered and your heart sank. Oh no, not this. Not now. You mentally screamed at yourself to stop him but you couldn’t bring yourself to speak. 

“I miss you. I miss us. I know we both decided it was in our best interest to end things what with our different schedules in college but things are different now.” His words fell out of his mouth and landed on you, crushing you and rendering you incapable of thinking of anything other than how to let him down softly without ruining your friendship.

This, sleeping together, was going too far, even if you already knew each other’s bodies, best friends didn’t fuck each other. They weren’t supposed to. When you didn’t respond, Jihoon continued. “What do you think?” he asked and you had no choice but to look up at him. His curious eyes searched your stoic ones. 

You panicked, trying to find the right words. “You know I love you Ji, but we ended things for a reason. There was too much strain on us and it was destroying our friendship. I love you and I don’t wanna lose you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Jihoon nodded slowly, a smile finally forming. “No, you’re right,” he cleared his throat. You smiled back but you couldn’t stop your stomach from twisting with guilt. Jihoon had been nothing but great to you but you just didn’t want to lose his friendship. That was more important to you.

You stood at the stove, Jihoon by your side slicing vegetables while you cooked the meat. The two of you, showered, your clothes in the wash and you wearing an old shirt of Jihoon’s along with some sweats. Neither of you said anything but you couldn’t stop smiling. The front door unlocked and Soonyoung stumbled in, followed by Mingyu.

The two of them were laughing fiercely. You glanced over as the two looked up and saw you. Soonyoung’s demeanor changed instantly when his eyes landed on you. “Hey, (Y/N),” he said breathlessly like he always did. You gave him a sweet smile as he and Mingyu wandered over to see what you and Jihoon were making. “isn’t that Ji’s shirt?” Mingyu asked and you looked up.

Soonyoung, who had been admiring your face, glanced down at the shirt you wore along with the sweats. “Hey, those are his sweats, too!” he adds. Jihoon didn’t look up. Mingyu, smirking, looked between the two of you. “so… best friends huh?” he asked his tone amused. You looked up at him. “Yes, we are best friends. I spilled soda on my clothes so they’re in the wash and I’m wearing these until they’re clean.” The smirk on Mingyu’s face dropped. “oh, sorry.” He said and you shook your head.

“We already tried, Gyu.” Jihoon said, still not looking up. He finished slicing the veggies and handed you the plate before turning to the sink to clean up. You added more oil to the pan, pushing the meat to the side and added the veggies in, stirring them around. Jihoon wiped his hands clean and opened the cabinets. “Where are the wine glasses?” he asked looking at you. “Third cabinet from the fridge, second shelf.”

He moved to open that cabinet. “Thanks,” he said and pulled down three glasses and reaches for a fourth. “Are you staying, Gyu?” he asked his tall friend. “Oh, uh… uh sure,” he said and removed his coat, draping it over the back of a chair. Jihoon pulled a fourth glass down and closed the cabinet. He moved to grab a bottle of red wine.

“That smells really good, (Y/N),” Soonyoung said, standing up and leaning over to see what you were making. “Thank you,” you reply smiling and stirring the meat and veggies around the pan. “I think it’s done,” Jihoon says pouring wine into the four glasses. He hands them off to Mingyu and Soonyoung and then handed one to you. You accepted it, bringing the glass to your lips and inhaling. You loved the smell of a sweet red wine.

Taking a sip, you smiled, enjoying the way the wine taste. After serving up the food, you took a seat between Jihoon and Soonyoung at the kitchen island. You asked Soonyoung and Mingyu what they got up to that day. They told you about the adventure at Mingyu’s university while everyone was leaving for winter break. You all laughed, sharing jokes and stories.

You moved to collect the plates but Soonyoung jumped up and took them from you instead. “You cooked, you enjoy the rest of the wine while Gyu and I clean up. You smile and pat him on the shoulder softly. “Thank you, Squishy.” You turned to join Jihoon on the couch while he flipped through the channels to find something to watch. Soonyoung and Gyu goofed off at the sink, flicking water at each other. You curled into Jihoon’s side and a deep satisfied sigh left your lips before you took another sip.

Jihoon’s eyes fell on you and  he watched you until you turned to look at him. “Good day?” he smirked and you nodded, smiling knowingly. Neither of you said anything while the television played in the background. Mingyu called goodnight to you all and left. “Did you two do anything today?” Soonyoung asked and you inwardly smirked, knowing Jihoon was doing the same. “No, we just hung out,” Jihoon said, his eyes on the television. Soonyoung sat on your left side, settling into the couch as you all focused your attention on the show.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: whoooooo. This had a lot of errors originally and was essentially a massive wall of text, but I fixed it! What did y'all think of that Jihoon smut? Eh? *nudge nudge* We aren’t even half way through this story. As always, leave feedback as it is always appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! ~K♡


End file.
